


Shattered

by Light_Tempest



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Tempest/pseuds/Light_Tempest
Summary: When the Justice League finds their identities at risk there's only one person who can rebuild all the security systems: Robin. The only problem? Someone else has managed to get to him first and unfortunately, he was taken as Richard Grayson. Now, Batman is stuck sitting on his hands as Bruce Wayne while the League and the Team have to race to find their youngest member before it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have another version of this story on FF but I've been wanting to try out another version and I kind of wanted to see if there was a different pool of reads on AO3. I'm really excited to share this with ya'll and I hope you enjoy the story! Please feel free to let me know what you think and I'm always open for constructive criticism. 
> 
> I don't own anything recognizable unfortunately.

January 1, 2016.  
Gotham City, Gotham Academy.  
1600.

Richard Grayson. That’s the name everyone knows me by in the real world. The reporters and the socialites and all the stuck up rich kids I go to school with. No one knows who I really am though. No one knows underneath Richard Grayson is a superhero. No one knows I’m Robin. As in, Batman and Robin. If you’re reading this you already knew who I really was and if you didn’t, well don’t tell Batman. He might kill us both. I’m not supposed to tell anyone who I am. Batman has promised a terrible punishment if I tell anyone my secret identity and I believe him. You don’t cross the Bat.

Anyway, during the day I have to be Richard Grayson. The boy who grew up in a circus as an acrobat, was orphaned at the age of twelve, spent time being abused in juvenile services, went to a Catholic orphanage and was finally taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne. Everyone says I should be so grateful Bruce took me in and decided to look after me when no one else would. Not going to lie, I wasn’t overly fond of Bruce when he first took me in. I didn’t know if he was trying to replace my father at first. Of course, then he completely ignored me for a long time and I quickly realized he most certainly was not trying to become my father. Once I found out he was Batman we clicked. Of course, convincing him to let me become Robin took some time but eventually he gave in. I think he just knew I would go out without him and probably get into more trouble than if I went along with him. The rest of our story is pretty much history from there.

Today started out like any other day in Gotham. It was cloudy, per usual, and I was pretty sure I could smell rain in the air, again totally normal. It was a pain waking up, both literally and figuratively. Getting your butt handed to you by Two-Face will do that to you. Two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a throbbing ankle made for a rude awakening. Thankfully, Alfred was a genius and already had two pain pills and a glass of water on my bedside table. I took the pills and drank the water in greedy gulps, not even realizing how parched I was until the water touched my throat. I downed the whole thing in less than a minute. My shower took about five minutes longer than usual, the hot water feeling amazing on my sore and throbbing body. I love being Robin but my body doesn’t always agree with my life choices.

I knew something was up when Alfred made French toast for breakfast though. He never made me French toast unless there was something big happening in the city or I was in for bad news. I honestly had no idea which it was either. Alfred wasn’t being very forthcoming with information unfortunately so I wound up at school with absolutely no idea what the French toast meant. It was maddening.

“Earth to Dick! Hello!” I blink, suddenly brought back to the here and now by the fiery haired girl in front of me. Barbara Gordon. Batgirl. One of the few people who knows about my nighttime activities and my real identity during the day. It’s nice having someone around who understands.

“Sorry, Babs. I was lost in thought for a minute. Alfred made French toast this morning,” I tell her, packing all my books away and slinging my bag over my shoulder. 

Her eyes widen. Barbara also knows what the French toast means, “Holy crap, do you know why?”

I shake my head and lead the way out the door to our lockers, “None. He didn’t say a word to me all morning though which makes me think he must have bad news for me.”

Barbara winces, “Sorry Dick. Do you know what it could be about?’

I shrug, “No idea.”

“That’s no good. Maybe it isn’t bad news, maybe there’s a really big mission tonight and he just doesn’t want to spoil it for you! He’s done that before,” Barbara starts putting her books away in her locker and grabs her bag. She puts a few spirals and her Math textbook inside before slamming the locker shut.

I move along toward my own locker, Barbara close behind, “Maybe. It just seemed weird. Normally I can read him. Even when he tries not to spoil a cool mission I can usually tell. He has little things he does when he’s excited and he wasn’t doing any of those this morning. He was just…quiet.”

Barbara tries to look like she doesn’t know that’s never a good sign but fails miserably, “You never know. Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe he’s just gotten better at his poker face. Living with you and Bruce can’t be easy for him. You two figure everything out too quickly.”

I chuckle, she’s right about that, but Alfred has always been able to at least keep things a secret from us. We know he’s hiding something but we have yet to figure out what before he wants us to, “Yeah, maybe.”

We reach my locker and I unload all of my textbooks. I already did all of my homework because it’s Friday and that means more missions tonight than usual. Can’t have homework keeping me inside after all. As I’m putting away my books and throwing all of my other things into my bag I notice a red light blinking on my wrist computer which I always have on my person. I frown, the red light doesn’t flash. Ever. A flashing red light means something has gone very wrong somewhere. 

I glance at Barbara who is currently looking through her bag trying to find her cellphone and mumbling under her breath. I clear my throat and her head immediately jerks up. I glance toward the locker and her eyes follow mine before growing wide, “Oh crap.”

I nod and quickly shove the wrist computer in my bag. We make our way swiftly toward the less used part of the school and steal into a bathroom that’s empty. Barbara locks the door behind us and joins me in the middle of the bathroom. I tap a few buttons and flashing warning signs pop up everywhere. I blink, this isn’t supposed to happen. Not ever. I frantically start typing away but realize it’s too late, “The mainframe. Someone hacked into it. They…they got into all of it.”

“All of it as in…our identities all of it?” Barbara sounds terrified now and I really can’t blame her. If someone knows who we are then we’re all in serious trouble. 

I frantically type trying to see the full extent of the hack but the wrist computer was never equipped for this kind of damage control. I have to get to the cave, “We need to go. Now. Give your father some excuse for coming over. You can’t go home right now, there’s no telling if you’ve been compromised, it’s safer in the cave for us.”

“What about my dad?!” 

“He doesn’t know who you are which will keep him safe. If someone really gained access to the personnel files they’ll see he knows nothing. You have to call him and tell him you’re coming over. Alfred can bring us both home, the Royce is bullet proof and Alfred knows evasion tactics,” I put the wrist computer in my bag and grab her hand, pulling her along behind me as I unlock the bathroom and make a beeline toward the front courtyard. 

Barbara has her phone pressed to her ear and I faintly hear her give her father some excuse about a project we have to work on so she won’t be home tonight. It’s not new to him, we have a lot of projects together and most weekends she stays over at the manor. Most weekends she is actually at the cave but he doesn’t know that. 

By the time we reach Alfred, who’s patiently waiting for us by the car, her father has been handled and she has the all clear to be away from home for the night. Alfred raises his eyebrow when he sees Barbara, he hates it when I don’t warn him we’re having company, but he doesn’t say anything as he opens the door and we slide in. 

Barbara is chewing at her nail and I can’t seem to stop fidgeting in my seat the entire ride home. Alfred tries to keep up small talk but quickly realizes we’re not going to be good conversation companions today and stops trying. That’s the thing about Alfred, he’ll scold you when you aren’t respectful simply because you aren’t in the mood but when he can sense something is truly wrong he won’t even bat an eye. He simply lets you be.

We’re winding through the last few curves leading up to the manor when something slams into us from the side. The Royce is sent rolling down into a small ravine, coming to a stop only when it hits a very solid tree. 

It takes me a minute or two to regain my bearings and comprehend what just happened. Why would there be another car in this area? This road is practically their driveway and it isn’t often there’s anyone else on it. So who hit their car? A small groans echoes and it takes me a minute to realize the noise came from me. 

I move and pain shoots up my leg and rolls around my head. Another groan escapes my lips and I have to fight to find a position to sit up and see everything. Barbara is laying on top of me, blood peeking out from the edge of her hairline. Thankfully she looks uninjured other than that. I look to the front and can make out Alfred slumped in his seat. He doesn’t look too injured from where I’m sitting but I can’t see much of him. I shake Barbara’s shoulder gently, trying to rouse her enough to have her move. She groans softly and shifts before her eyes start to flutter open. 

She lifts a very confused face toward me, trying to figure out what happened. She looks around the car and then back to me and I can tell she’s starting to remember what happened, “Are you okay?”

Her voice is rough and she coughs a couple of times. I sigh out and nod slowly, which actually makes my head hurt even more, “I’m not dying.”

Barbara frowns and shifts off of me. The pain in my leg flares up horribly as she moves and I hiss, trying to keep in a pained yelp. Barbara notices and her eyes immediately go to my leg, “Dick! You’re bleeding!”

I look down at my leg and notice the blood for the first time along with the chunk of glass sticking out of my calf. I wince, that would explain the pain. Thankfully it didn’t find its way into my thigh. Too risky with the femoral artery running through there. Apparently someone was looking out for me, “It’ll be fine. We have to get Alfred up. I don’t think there was anything accidental about what just happened which means we don’t have much time before whoever hit us comes looking.”

Barbara nods and moves around the destroyed car and climbs into the front seat beside the butler. She gently shakes his shoulder, “Alfred. Alfred!”

Dick hears a moan and then the butler’s head lifts from the steering wheel and he looks around dazedly, “What?”

“Alfred, are you okay?” Barbara is leaning toward him now, one hand resting on his shoulder, “You’ve got a little blood on your head. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Alfred moves in his seat, seeming to assess himself, before shaking his head, “No, I don’t appear hurt in any other way. Are you both okay?”

“Dick has glass in his leg but other than that he’s okay. I just banged my head on something and have a small headache otherwise I’m fine,” Barbara lists off their conditions without skipping a beat, slipping into her Batgirl persona without hesitation.

Alfred turns in his seat and his eyes automatically go to my bleeding leg, “Master Richard, will you be able to walk to the manor or should I call for aid?”

I shake my head, “I can make it. I’ll probably just need someone to lean on.”

“Very good, sir. Now, I don’t think this door is going to open without trouble. Can you make it across the car without assistance or should I climb back there with you?”

I chuckle, “I’ll be fine Alfie. We should probably get moving though.”

“Dick thinks whoever hit us did it on purpose.”

Alfred nods, “I was thinking the same thing. It is strange they haven’t already made an appearance though.”

“Maybe they’re waiting for us to go back up on the road. We’d be in the open and easier to take down up there. If they’re the reason for the warning messages today they probably already know what we’re capable of which is why they hit our car. We need to be extremely careful,” I don’t like being in this situation and not knowing exactly who I’m up against. 

Alfred nods, “I think you’re right. We should be smart about our movements from here on out. Master Richard, do you know the way to the cave entrance without going to the road?”

I nod, “Bruce made me memorize it ages ago and sometimes he would make me hike my way back after dropping me off somewhere random.”

Alfred’s disapproving face suggest maybe he didn’t know about that little training exercise, “I will have to speak to him about such practices when this is all over but for now I will let it pass.”

I smirk and start moving toward the other side of the car, being careful about my injured leg. It’s a slow process and it takes me more time than I care to admit before I’m finally leaning against the outside of the destroyed car. Barbara and Alfred both look like they want nothing more than to help me stand but they also know that’s not the wisest decision. After years of working together they know I don’t want help unless I ask for it.

“Lead the way, Master Richard.”

I nod and look around, taking a moment to orient myself before heading off into the woods. I move us a little deeper into the tree line, hoping our would-be attackers will assume we’d stay closer to the roadway so as to avoid getting lost. If we’re lucky, they’ll underestimate us.

And then the gunshots ring out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think! I hope to have another chapter written soon!


End file.
